Bones Pretty Cure!: The Movie / Transcript
Transcript: Indroduction: During the Human Hunting with wolves have attacking humans. At the night into the home town who recently destroyed and the inhabitants of the city were attacked by wolves, while a mysterious character with a clownish appearance who is covered by the shadow and the red eyes glowing, floating in the sky. Voice: You not escape to me, Joker! Give me the Philosopher's Stone! In the neighborhood where two teenage boys hid behind the trashes to escaping these wolves, a young teenager with his white hair and red eyes and a scar that looks like a red snake curling from his ankle to his neck, a white shirt which covered with a blue sweater and a brown pants, he holds in his hand a strange red stone that glowed called, the "Philosopher's Stone". His name is Shion. While another teenage boy of 16 years old, named Nezumi. He wearing a black jacket, a black scarf aound of the neck and a brown pants. Shion: What they wants? Why these wolves have attacking of our hometown? Nezumi: I do not know! But they wants the Philosopher's Stone! Don't giving this Philosopher's Stone, Shion! Suddenly a wolf is about to attack Shion, but Nezumi pushing away the wolf with this iron rod. Nezumi: Run, Shion! They run away from the wolves, but soon surrounded by a wolf pack. Shion: The wolves are after us, and grab the Philosopher's Stone! Nezumi, with the iron rod, he knocked these wolves, and they escaped from their hometown. Shion: If the Philosopher's Stone fell into the wrong hands, as this colossal power is able to destroy the world! That's why it is necessary to destroy this stone to avoid disaster! Nezumi: It is impossible to destroy it! We must sacrifice the life of a person to destroy this stone! Shion: This is madness, we not do that! Nezumi: It's the only solution, the sacrifice of the person's life or the destruction of our world!? The two teenagers eventually flee into the forest. In the sky unknowingly, Joker (who is still covered by a shadow and had red eyes glowing) watching them are running. Joker: You think to get away with it, huh? *He shows his cards in his left hand and take his joker card* Obviously, the Philosopher's Stone belong to me... And I will take revenge against the Smile Pretty Cure! have did hurt to me. Some flashbacks in his mind with his fights against the Smile Pretty Cure! and thus his defeat. Joker: ... I will have the opportunity to take revenge and this world will have a Bad End... I was waiting for you, Pretty Cure! The Festival into the Animal Land Café: Some days after the end of the Human Hunting, they prepare for the festival inside of the Animal Land Café. Maka is around of Shirayuki and Hiyori while Soul is behind and watching them. Shirayuki: Ok, what are the cake that should do, for the next day? Maka: Hum, we can make a clafoutis. Shirayuki: What's matter with you? That is not enough! It's the Black Forest cake we can do. Hiyori: No, we can make the Strawberry shortcake! Shirayuki: Wrong looser, we must make the Black Forest cake! Hiyori: No way, we must make the Strawberry shortcake, you midget! Shirayuki grab Hiyori's shirt collar and almost starts to fight, they grabs their shirt collars. Shirayuki: You were saying? Soul: You do not fight each other! You are more immature, you two! They released their respective shirt collars and turned towards Soul with angry. Soul is a little scared by their anger and he had widened eyes. Shirayuki and Hiyori: What you say?! That we are immature, us? The more immature the three of us, it's you Soul! Soul: You'll stop bickering both! All you have to do the three cakes at once! Maka: Enough! Don't fight as usual, we must help each other and Soul was right! Candy, Pop, Adélie and Prince, on their side take care of the decoration, they cover a large sheet on the long table. Prince: At what time the festival begins? Adélie: 8:30, the next day! We must also prepare cakes and drinks, Prince! Pop: It's almost done -de gozaru. Candy: It's great this festival for having defeated the wolves and ended the Human Hunting, these animals can live happily -kuru! Yin clean the windows with the product and wipe the glass with the cloth. Yin: (Cleaning is almost done... I go tell to Miyuki and the others for the cleaning.) Some hours later after Shirayuki, Maka and Hiyori prepares their cakes, while Adélie and Prince have complete the decoration, Yin, Hei have completed their cleaning with the help of the Smile Precures. they are gathered. Miyuki: it's been a few days that the Human Hunting is over for good. Remember when I had become a wolf for the first time, and then I ran away to escape all those who want to chase me. But you had followed me, you have protects me and also helps me regain my powers. Yin: ... *she remains being silent* Miyuki: I know you always silent, you is a Doll. But I know you wanted to become human again and regain your lost emotions. You had managed to free from your terrible curse by becoming Skoteinés Aetos. Me, i becoming Cure Happy again thanks to you... Shirayuki: I also invite Zen, Obi, Kiki and Mitsuhide for the festival. I wonder if Kiba, Cheza and the others are there? Akane: I do not think Kiba and the others are there for this festival, but i received other news, they said they have conducted a new life. Adélie: Anyway... Forget about those morons who thinks saving the world by eliminating humans. Yayoi: Hey Adélie, should not be exaggerated! Do not forget that they were possessed by evil! Nao: That's true, you must not be insolent for! Adélie: Shut up! *She hiting Nao with her stuffed penguin with several shots* And take this! Nao: Hey, stop! Maka: They will never change, still also immature... Reika: Come on, they need to have fun even if they are arguing. Hiyori: We need to laugh after many adventures to save the animals, humans and the ecology of the planet ... That's all. Candy: The time of the festival will soon begin -kuru! Pop: We can resume a normal life -de gozaru. The next day at 8:30, the festival had begun many people participated in the festival, thousand of fireworks explodes in the sky. Into the Animal Land Café, Yin, Shirayuki, Adélie, Maka and Hiyori have wearing their maid dress, they serve cakes and drinks to customers as usual. Nao stuff herself constantly these cakes, which had surprised Yato and Yukine. Yato: Oh man, she had to eat many cakes... Nao: Hiyori! Could you pour orange juice, please? Hiyori: Ok! *She pour the orange juice into the glass* Here's the orange juice! Nao: *She drinks her orange juice* Aaah, thank you! Hiyori: You're welcome! Nao continued eating cakes, even the Black Forest cake, the Clafoutis and the Strawberry cake that Shirayuki, Maka and Hiyori have prepared together. Yukine: Hey, stop Nao! You may make you fat, hey! But Nao continued eating cakes without listening him. Nao: But it's still all good cakes! Prince: Adélie, this is really too cute with your maid dress. I could work as a butler. Adélie: *She blushed* Oh come on, you will blush me. Hehehe... But only five of us girls can work here. But with you, it will attract girls. Shirayuki: Hey, Maka! You do not want a apple juice? She holds her drink of the apple juice. Maka: No, and things will for me. Meanwhile into the garden, Candy and Pop to play hide and seek. Akane: Actually as Miyuki said, once again have a Happy End. Reika: Huh? Where is Miyuki? She was not here? Yayoi: Apparently, Miyuki is with Yin, they comes to find Hei... Probably into a train to recover Hei... Wait a minute! There is something wrong! Reika: What do you mean? You says that there was yet another threatened! That's it? Akane: Stop, I'm sure that the nightmare is over! Anyway, they will soon come back. Yayoi: Yeah, right. (But yet, I feel very bad omen.) Into the Ghost Train: In the train station of Bangkok, Hei wait for the next train in which Yin and Miyuki are on the train. The train has just arrived, Miyuki and Yin came looking Hei. Hei: You came for me, Yin? Miyuki: Hei-kun, we come to find you! The festival just barely started, not miss to attend this party! Yin: ... *She remains silent* Hei entered the train to join them, the train goes to Chiang Mai. The trio sits on the train seats. Hei: Let me ask you a question. Do you accept to live as a half-human, half wolf? Miyuki: No matter who I am, but what matters is protecting the person that I love. Wolfrun, Akaoni and Majorina are sitting into the train seats, listening to the conversation. Miyuki: It's was Wolfrun who had injected to make me, the only offspring of the Hokkaido wolf. No matter the differences, we all have a part of humanity, whether human or animal, I do not care. I want to live as I am, as Miyuki... And why she still felt no emotions? Basically, she had suffered. She had an opposite personality compared to me. Hei: The Dolls are empty humans, that possess also abilities. Their abilities are very little known, which is to bring up an observer (invisible to ordinary human) anywhere of the medium in question is located. Yin can thus reveal an observer anywhere there is water. This type of Doll is so handy for spying. In addition to these capabilities, the Doll can be used as a sleeper agent: implanting a person of their memory, they become their own person with his personality, habits. until negate their memory. Miyuki: She became a Doll? She was a human before. Hei: She had lost her parents in her childhood, and later she became a Doll, and she had lost her emotions and become empty. Her medium is water, which allows her to use her powers in most parts of the city and so easily for targets or her comrades... I'am a Contractor, and Yinis my partner. Without knowing, Wolfrun, Akaoni and Majorina are sitting into the train seats, listening to the conversation. Wolfrun: Aah, Miyuki's partner is a Doll, and not a human being? Akaoni: That's a stupid question -oni. Majorina: Yet it is interesting -dawasa. Suddenly, there was an earthquake, the lights of the train goes off. Akaoni: What's that, what happens -oni? On the outside of the train, it was revealed it was Joker who has transforming the train into the ghost train with out to use the bad energy, the group will eventually notice by watching the train window. Miyuki: Wait a minute! This type ... it's Joker!? Wolfrun: What, Joker is... Akaoni: He had survived -oni! Joker: Oh, that's a long time to see you, after all this time... I was resurrected by the magic of darkness. Majorina: No way -dawasa? Miyuki: That's impossible, you're already dead by sacrificing yourself to revive Pierrot! You came to take revenge on us! Joker: It is no longer necessary, now Pierrot-sama is gone forever... What interests me is the Philosopher's Stone that the white-haired kid have it... *He slams his fingers* Now the ghost train is divided into two! Now the long ghost train is divided into two parts, which seprated them, Yin and Miyuki found themselves separated from Hei. Joker: Hahahahaha! You are now separated from them, Miyuki and Yin! Hei: Yin! Miyuki! Yin: Hei! The front end ghost train begins to accelerate, and away increasingly from the middle ghost train where there is Hei, Wolfrun, Akaoni and Majorina. Hei: You three have to stop this train! Wolfrun: Ok! Into the front end ghost train, where it got out of control. Miyuki: We must transform into Pretty Cure to stop this train! Miyuki took out her Smile Pact and transform into Cure Happy. Smile Pact: Ready! Miyuki: Precure, Smile Charge! *transformed into Cure Happy* Smile Pact: Go! Go, go, Happy! Cure Happy: Twinkling and Sparkling Light of the Future! Cure Happy! Yin took out her DNA Crusader and her Bio Card to transform into Cure Aetos. Yin: Pretty Cure, DNA Fusion! *transformed into Cure Aetos* Cure Aetos: The Strongest Queen Of All Sky Animals! Cure Aetos! Cure Happy: What we do for the ghost train? Cure Aetos: Happy, go to goes to the engine room to stop the train! Cure Happy: Ok! She go to the engine room to stop the ghost train, but Joker try to stop her. Joker: You think you'll get away with that? *He is surrounded by his cards* Cure Happy: Get out of my way, Joker! Joker is suddenly attacked by Cure Aetos with her dark powers. Cure Aetos: Do not worry! Go to the engine room to stop this cursed train! Cure Happy rushed to the engine room while Cure Aetos will fhight against Joker. Joker: I see Cure Happy make a covenant with you, Cure Aetos, right? You has dark powers, huh? Very interesting, I can beat you, and then I'll you grabbed your dark powers! Hahahahaha! Suddenly, he was hit on his face by Cure Aetos, and she use her main attack. Joker: Ooow, You... You hit my poor face?! Cure Aetos: Pretty Cure, Dark Tornado! She's surrounded a gust of black wind, then she folded her wings and spreads her wings to send a dark tornado to Joker and he carried away by the tornado. But yet, Joker was protected by his magical cards and returns this attack to Cure Aetos, but she stop and cut her Dark Tornado with her own wings. Joker: Ooh, congratulations! Cure Aetos! Cure Aetos: ... *She remains silent* Joker: You're not talkative, you're annoying! Okay, if you want to end it ... you will be served! When I'm finished with you I found this white-haired guy who owned the Philosopher's Stone, and take revenge! Meanwhile, Cure Happy entered the engine room and tries to find a mechanism to stop the ghost train. Cure Happy: How do i do this? There should be a mechanism to stop this ghost train?! *She try to push on these buttons.* This is not good, i must get on with it! *She saw a lever.* A lever? I'm going to try! *She was trying to pull the lever.* Uugh, damn it! It's too hard! Voice: I will help you... This white-haired teenage boy is actually Shion that Joker want to chassed him and took the Philosopher's Stone. Cure Happy: Huh? The boy's hand took the lever and help her to pulling the lever and stop this ghost train. Unfortunately, this is actually a trap. The ghost train accelerates as quickly rushed straight to the ravine. Cure Happy: Aaaaah, it's a trap! I was taken in by this trap! Move away, I'll use this power to stop it! Pretty Cure, Happy Shower! With a light blast, the ghost train stopped but that is about to explode, the train is on the edge of the ravine. Shion: Uwaaa, we need to get out of here! Now! Shion and Cure Happy out in the engine room to warned Cure Aetos. Cure Happy: Aetos! We must leave the ghost train! it's going to explode! The battle between Cure Aetos and Joker is interrupted and she goes with them, They get out very quickly the ghost train with it explodes, with their panic sighs. Joker disappears rapidly before the explosion from the train. They were narrowly escaped at the time of the explosion. Cure Happy soars Shion and protect him from explosion, they fall into the ground and become almost unconscious. Cure Aetos and Cure Happy returned into their human form. Without knowing in the sky, Joker watching them and blending his cards, he looked Shion holding his Philosopher's Stone. Joker: You have the chance... Our fight is interrupted, but one day we'll meet again and the Philosopher's Stone will be mine and destroy this world! Joker quickly disappears without a trace. Meeting with Shion: Miyuki: Uugh... *she straightens her arms* Hey, are you okay? Shion: *He regained consciousness and to open his eyes* Ow, I'm fine. Thank you for sa... *He was shocked* Aah! *he had seen the wolf ears and tail* Aaah, a wolf! It's a wolf! *he pushed away her violently* Stay away from me! Miyuki: Hey be careful, man! Anyone ever seen a human-wolf! Shion: Don't touch me, you're a wolf! Wolves are responsible for having attacked my city and they want all of the Philosopher's Stone! You want this Philosopher's Stone to have eternal life and have a destructive power like any other ones? Miyuki: I do not know what to tell you but I save you life! And then, what's the Philosopher's Stone that Joker talking about it? Meanwhile in another part of the ghost train, it is stopped by Hei with his Contractor powers, they met another teenager with black hair, Nezumi. Hei: So Nezumi is your name, right? Nezumi: Yeah, that's my name ... You would not see a white-haired boy named Shion? Hei: I'll call the phone if they found him. *He took his phone to call Yin* Yin, that's it, you stop the other part of the ghost train...? You mean the white-haired boy named Shion...? Anyway it reassures me, we joined you as soon as possible! *He turned off his phone* Shion is with Miyuki and Yin, we must reach them quickly. Majorina: I have an object that can teleport -dawasa. And they teleport thanks to Majorina and her teleport item. Later into the Animal Land Café, some girls are worried about Yin and Miyuki. The Philosopher's Stone: . The Travel: . Friendship and Truth: . Shion's Kidnapping: . Rescuring Shion: . Battle Against Joker: . The Philosopher's Miracle Lights: . Death and Farewell: . Epilogue: . Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Bones Pretty Cure! Category:Bones Pretty Cure! Movie